one thing
by sanjana tsukiyomi black
Summary: ikuto is falling madly in love with amu, but he doesnt know what he likes about her. no ploy. just fluff


One thing

**Sanjana: hey hey hey! **

**Ikuto: do you always start off a story like that?**

**Sanjana: yeah. My** **favorite number is three** **and my favorite word is hey, so I thought why not.**

**Amu: WHY ARENT YOU UPDATING YOUR OTHER STORIES? **

**Sanjana: I'm sooooooooooo sorry! I just really wanted to make one more story so I could be a betareader. **

**Ikuto: yeah yeah yeah. Whatever.**

**Sanjana: this story is going to be along the lines of "one thing" by one direction.**

**Amu: OMG OMG OMG! I LOVE ONE DIRECTION! **

**Zayn: hi beautiful.**

**Amu: *fan girl squeal* hi Zayne.**

**Ikuto: YEAH. HI ZAYNE. *puts arm around Amu* I believe you met my girlfriend amu.**

**Amu: *pushes away Ikuto* hi Zayne. What are you doing here?**

**Zayn: oh I was looking for beautiful girls like you.**

**Ikuto: OK THAT'S IT! IKUTO FEELS IT'S KILLING TIME!**

**Sanjana: OK! That's all the time for this chat. *hears punching and kicking in the other room* HEY KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE! Can't you see that I'm trying to do a disclaimer! **

**Ikuto/Amu/Zayn:** **sorry Sanjana**

**Sanjana: I don't own Shugo Chara or one direction or one thing. Ok so everyone, this should have gone out like a week ago, but I didn't like how it turned out so I rewrote it. Sorry everyone! Btw, this is all Ikuto's p.o.v. ok so everyone, I'm apparently not allowed to have lyrics in stories which I think is a lot of bull, but someone by the name of BBBKA convinced me to take them off because he/she asked me nicely. So I am soooooooo sorry of you liked the lyrics, but please just listen to the song one thing.**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

I was trying to talk to the new girl Amu. She was amazing. Her hair was a soft gentle pink color just like her cute little cheeks whenever she blushed. Her small little button nose was so adorable whenever she wrinkled it in confusion or disgust, and her giant golden eyes just made your heart melt in desire. I was trying so hard to not look like a fool in front of her, but that was next to impossible because she made my heart beat right out of my chest.

I was walking Amu to her next class while carrying her textbooks. We ran into each other in the hallway, making all her books tumble out of her small little hands and the least I could do was carry them for her. When we got to her classroom, she gave me one of her breath taking smiles and stood up on her tiptoes to give me a soft kiss on my cheek.

I stood there frozen like an idiot. She gave me one of her soft giggles and disappeared into her classroom after taking the books from my hands. I couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. She was amazing. Her smiles just had me soaring through the sky and her giggles kept me froze on the spot hoping to God that she never stop, but her kisses were world ending.

They were my kryptonite. I walked to my own class, but not after promising myself that I was never going to wash my cheek ever again.

I was walking Amu home today. She was adorable. The tiniest thing would make her soft cheeks flare up in red. I loved to tease her and it was just so funny. It was killing me inside that she didn't know how I felt about her, but the only problem was that I don't know what I love about her. Yeah, I said it. This is how much I am willing to let go of my pride. Apart from her looks and amazing body, she just had this one thing that made my palms sweat, my heart to beat out of my chest, and a soft almost unnoticeable pink to cover my cheeks.

I seriously don't know what it is about her, but she needs to get out of my head! I don't want her in my head; I need her in my arms. I needed that one thing about her. It was the one thing that drove me crazy.

I needed her out of my mind. I thought of her day and night and I thought of her so much that my head started to hurt. I don't think I can take it anymore! I needed her to be in my life. I don't know what I would do without her. I needed that one thing and she had that one thing.

Okay, I decided that today was the day I was going to ask her out. My sister and her boyfriend who also happened to be my best friend were giving me a pep talk. "Okay Ikuto, you have to go up to her and tell it to her straight"

Kukai said to me. "But not too straight. Don't tell her that you love her, or she'll think you're a creepy weirdo and won't believe you" Utau contradicted. "Hey! That's how I asked you out" Kukai shouted to Utau. "Yeah and that's why I didn't believe you at first" Utau shouted back. "THANKS FOR THE PEP TALK YOU GUYS!" I shouted to them slightly mad that they were taking this so lightly. Hello, first and only love here. I pushed my way out of their arms when they tried to hug me good luck (it was mostly Utau though).

Okay, Ikuto. It's okay. She has to say yes. I walked up to amu and gently tapped her shoulder. "Um Amu, could I talk to you for a second?" I asked her. I had to wipe my hands on the side of my jeans because they were so friggin' sweaty.

"Sure "she replied with her soft tinkle like voice. "Ok Amu, I'm going to tell it to you straight. I love you! I have since day one. I couldn't stop thinking about you and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." I asked her in one big rush. I saw her eyes widen in surprise. I instantly regretted my decision of saying I love you. What if Utau was right and Amu thought I was some kind of freaky weirdo?

I closed my eyes in anticipation, but then I suddenly felt this softness on my lips. My eyes flashed open and all I saw were Amu's eyelids. SHE WAS KISSING ME. HINAMORI AMU WAS KISSING ME! It only took me about a millisecond to snap my eyes shut and wrap my arms around her waist. When she pulled away for air, I hung on desperately for those few extra seconds.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked with her soft smile. I took her lips in a soft passionate kiss, when I pulled apart, I whispered to her "that's all the answer I need"

**Sanjana: aaaaaaaaand done! Finally! Oh and tomorrow I am going on a trip to this place for one week so don't expect any updates.**

**Fans: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Why? Why you stupid parents?**

**Haters: yes! Yes! I love you for stopping this horrible story!**

**Amu/Ikuto/Zayn: STFU HATERS! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE!**

**Sanjana: thx guys. Oh and sam2413 proofread this story and all my other ones so a big shout to! Ily!**

**Amu: oh and plz review! Sanjana appreciates all of your reviews and will accept constructive criticism. SANJANA DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, ONE DIRECTION, OR THE SONG ONE THING! Just to make sure everyone knows that.**


End file.
